Wrap My Words Around You
by EVERLARK.ALWAYS
Summary: This is a singfic set just before the victory tour in the second book where Peeta and Katniss are a bit closer than they were in the book.


**Disclaimer I don't own the hunger games or the song which is in bold. Song is Wrap My Words Around You, by Daniel Bedingfield.**

* * *

Peeta's finally let me come and see his paintings. It's been nearly five months since the Hunger Games, and there was a time I thought Peeta would never forgive me for what I said on the train on the way back. But when he eventually let me talk to him and explain how unsure of how real his feelings for me were and how I wasn't I a position to fall in love, we agreed to be friends and I even though I know he wants more and I don't know if I can give it to him at the moment.

But right now we are friends and he is letting me see the paintings he spends so much of his time on and is so secretive about. Seeing them makes me realize why he doesn't want people to see them. Most of them are about the horrors of the games, though some I don't recognize could be more from nightmares. What makes them worse is that he's so very good at painting. They look real, more like a picture than a painting and I can't help the chill that runs down my back as I look at them. There are some nice ones though and these are all of me; me in a meadow or in the bakery or just of my face.

Peeta is hovering nearby as I examine each picture, no doubt trying to judge my reaction to each one. I can see him watching me out of the comer of my eye and so I see him shift nervously when I look at the ones that are just of me.

"I don't know how you do it Peeta", I smile and step back for a particular scary ones from the games, "They are so realistic, so amazing."

"They're not that good", he blushes, "It's just practice. It helps to get it on paper and out of my head" he admits.

I move towards the boxes and pots of paints on his desk to examine the materials he uses to create his works of art. However before I get there my eye is caught by a piece of paper lying on the floor next to a chest that is slightly open and the paper seems to have come out of it. I kneel down and pick it up, poetry? I dint realize Peeta could put his words down on paper. I look round to ask him what it is to find him over by large painting of me in the games by the river.

"Peeta", I call and he turns at the sound of name, "what's this?" I ask waving the poems I found. I see him look from me to the paper in my hand to the open chest and then back to me. His face is suddenly bright red and he rushes over to me.

"It nothing", he mumbles and tries to take the paper from my hand but I'm quicker and jerk them out of his reach.

"Poems?" I ask "I didn't know you wrote as well"

"They're not poems they are lyrics and I don't write, give it back", mutters and reaches from it again this time catching my hand. I step back into his desk and we are both stunned by our closeness, our bodies pressed together with my arm stretched behind me and our noses almost touching.

"You write songs?" I ask gently and see his embracement is still there but his expression softens a bit.

"Yes. No. Sort of" he stumbles over his words "just please give it back". His cheeks are bright red now and I give him the paper which he then puts in the chest and closes it.

"What are your songs about?"

"Nothing" he replies but doesn't meet my eye.

"Will you sing one for me please?" this catches him off guard and he turns to look at me, his face full of surprise.

"You want me to sing to you", he asks in astonishment.

"Please" it's all I can say but I hope I he will I'm suddenly full of curiosity, I know Peeta has heard me sing but I have never heard him, let alone heard him sing a song he wrote.

"No, I cant I-"

"Please", I cut him off. He stares at me and I see the conflict in his eyes. He bites his lip and then smiles.

"I will sing if you will dance with me", now I'm the one caught of guard and I can tell by the smug look on his face that he saw it too.

"Okay", I say know he won't expect me to agree and this is how he plans to get out of it and know I'm right when his smug expression leaves his face.

"Okay?" clearly unsure he heard me right.

"Yes I will dance with you if you sing," he thought about this for a moment and then must have seen he wasn't going to get out of it, that or he really wanted to dance with me, as stepped and gave me a slight bow and held out a hand to me.

"May I have this dance", he grins up at me and I nod my acceptance, curtsey and place my hand in his. He pulls me close and starts to move with me. He closes he eyes and takes a deep breath.

**Is it fair to write a song to a woman?  
Is it fair play to try and win her heart?**

He clears his thought and opens his eyes to meet mine and I smile my encouragement.

**Is it right to bring her sonnets  
In the morning time?  
To express the first few  
Longings when they start  
To express the first few  
Longings when they start**

**Is it right to let her feelings**  
**Rise to catch you?**  
**Is it OK when her heart begins to fall?**  
**Would you blame me if I**  
**Wrap my words around you girl?**  
**Would I wrong you**

Peeta moves us in time with the rhythm of the song and I'm lost in his words and eyes. And I know he wrote this song for me.

**To say anything at all?  
Would I wrong you  
To say anything at all?**

**But if I wrap my words around you**  
**Wrap my words around you**  
**If I wrap my words around you**  
**Would you stay**  
**Would you stay, would you?**  
**Wrap my words around you**  
**Wrap my words around you**  
**If I wrap my words around you**  
**Would you stay**  
**Would it play with your heart?**

Peeta now pulls me closer and whispers the next verse in my ear as we sway in circles.

**Am I a hunter if  
I send poems to please you?  
Am I a cad if  
I mean everything I say?  
Should I even let you know  
This song's about you girl  
Just because I want to see you smile today  
And my words may bind you  
To me much too tightly  
You may choke upon them if we fall apart  
It's not fair to write a song to a woman  
Because a woman takes a song into her heart  
Because a woman takes a song into her heart**

Peeta spins me out and back increasing the tempo of the dance and he moves into the course again.

**So let me wrap my words around you  
Wrap my words around you  
Wrap my words around you  
Till you stay, till you stay, let me  
Wrap my words around you  
Wrap my words around you  
Darling, wrap my words around you  
Till you stay  
Would it play with your heart**

It's not until Peeta whispers the last word that I realize we have stopped dancing and our faces are once again nearly touching. My heart is beating so loud I'm sure he can hear it and it's not from dancing. We stand there for a moment and just stare into each other's eyes. Then my eyes are closed and my lips are on his, I don't know who moved first as I didn't see him lean in and I don't remember leaning in but in this one kiss I feel all the love he feels for me and know I love him back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, if you did please read my other stroys, hope you will like them all.**


End file.
